She Can't Get That At Home
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: As Jane's marriage falls apart she starts and affair with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Maura realized she was in some serious trouble with the love affair she and her best friend were having just so happened to be the first time Jane stayed the night. Well Jane had stayed over all night before but not since they started sleeping together. She was lounging on her couch with a glass of red wine watching the history channel when a knock interrupted her relaxation. Maura looked through the peep hole to see Jane who looked exhausted. When Maura opened the door she saw that Jane wasn't alone standing next to her was a four year old mini version of herself, right down to the olive tinted skin and dark brown eyes.

Jaxon held his mothers hand and leaned against her hiding half of his body behind Jane's long legs. She smiled at the other women and then turned her attention to Jaxon.

"Hey, Jax those are a very nice pair of pajama's you have." she said pulling lightly at his dinosaur covered shirt.

"You bought them for me." Jaxon laughed as he stepped from behind Jane's leg.

"Yes I did didn't I?" She grinned at him and stood back up.

Jane looked at her for a long moment before she spoke. "Are you going to let us in?" Her tone was one of amusement.

"Oh yes, of course I'm so sorry Jane."

Jane just smiled and leaned in, for a brief moment Maura looked down at Jax and panicked a little but Jane only kissed her on the cheek before she stepped past the threshold fallowed by her son.

"Do you mind if he sleeps in your guest room?" Jane asked biting her lip. She felt like she was intruding on Maura, she hadn't even called the other woman to see if it was okay to bring Jax over. She wasn't to sure about the norms of an affair but what little she did know was that bringing your son to the house of your lover was a no. What else was she supposed to do with him though? She wasn't the type of mother to just throw her kid on her family constantly.

"Not at all." replied Maura.

Jane nodded, picked up her son and headed down the hallway to the guest room. Maura busied herself in the kitchen while Jane put Jax to bed. Fifteen minutes later Jane came back into the kitchen and gladly took the glass of wine Maura offered her and sat on down on the couch so close to the blonde that Maura could feel the taller woman's body heat. Silently she told herself to keep it together, this affair was just sex between two friends and nothing more, a way for Jane to escape from her horrible marriage. And a way for Maura to release a little tension.

Jane leaned in and brushed her lips against Maura's. "I've missed you." Jane mumbled as she sat down her wine glass as well as Maura's. The next time Jane's lips met Maura's she applied more pressure pushing her back until Jane was on top of her.

"Jane, your son." gasped Maura as Jane's teeth sank into her neck. She couldn't just let Jane fuck her on her couch with a four year old in the other room.

"Seriously? Maura Jax is who you are thinking about right now?" Jane sighed and fell to her side so that she was laying next to Maura. She brushed a hair out of Maura's eyes and trialed her fingers down the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered as she pressed a chaste kiss to the other women's lips. Maura's breath caught at those three words it wasn't often that Jane called her beautiful, sexy yes, hot definitely but only beautiful once.

"Tell me what happened."

Most nights when Jane showed up at her doorstep, she and her husband had gotten into a fight or he was out of town but tonight there had to be something more to it. She had never brought Jax with her, never it was sort of an unspoken rule for her.

"I just… needed to see you." Jane sighed but when her voice broke Maura knew there was more to it.

"Talk to me Jane before anything else I'm your best friend no matter what."

"Just another fight ya' know? It's all we ever do he hasn't spoken a civil word to me in months Maura." She took a deep shaky breath. "If it wasn't for that little boy in there I would leave him and never look back but a boy needs his dad. He doesn't deserve to grow up without a family Maur but I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"What Jax doesn't deserve Jane is to be raised in a household with two people who can't sit in the same room as one another without saying something nasty."

"I know Maura I know that trust me you don't think I don't see the look in his eyes when we fight? He's terrified but it's not that easy to end a ten year marriage. I've never in my adult life not been with Vince."

"But it's easy to fuck me after the two of you fight." Maura asked unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. She looked away from her lover and told herself not to cry. Crying right now would not make anything better.

"Don't… Do not say it like that."

Maura sighed. "It's what we do right? We fuck Jane."

Jane's hands found there way to either side of Maura's face, she gently stroked Maura's cheeks with the pads of her thumb. "It is so much more than that Maura." she let out a deep breath and kissed Maura's forehead.

"What we have is so much more than that."

"And yet you stay with your husband."

"For my child! It's not just me I have to worry about Maura it's Jaxon as well. For all of Vince's flaws he is a very good father."

"What are you so afraid of Jane?" Maura asked quietly all signs of bitterness gone from her tone she could tell this was something that tormented Jane frequently.

"If I leave him what if he doesn't want anything to do with Jaxon?" Asked Jane biting her lip.

Maura ran her arm down Jane's back pulling her tighter against her. "You just said yourself that Vince is a good father honey."

"He is… it's just I know he's having an affair Maura…"

"So are you." Maura pointed out interrupting Jane. After a short glare Jane continued.

"And he's become distant with Jaxon he barely looks at him. He I used/I to be a good father not so much anymore."

Maura nodded, "Okay I get it I won't pressure you to leave him anymore… I know I'm just your mistress."

Jane growled softly and rolled over so that she was on top of Maura intertwining their hands above Maura's head.

"You are so much more than that." She said kissing Maura hard when she pulled back Maura gave her a small smile.

"Yeah like what?" she asked quietly if Jane didn't know her so well she would have missed the hint of insecurity her tone held.

"Like you're my best friend." started Jane which made Maura's face fall a little and she scoffed.

"Let me finish." Replied Jane in a sing song voice. "And…" She paused taking a deep breath.

"And I love you."


	2. The flashback

"_Hey Jane." Vince started as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Vince." She greeted without looking up from the garlic bread she was making._

_"I just got called into work. One of my clients needs me to bail him out." he said Jane looked up at him and instantly knew he was lying Vince was a criminal defense lawyer, one of the best in Boston and while in the court room he was convincing Jane had been with him for ten years she knew when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. She raised and eyebrow at him._

_"More like your paralegal called you." Jane mumbled just low enough for him to not be able to hear her. Vince's paralegal was a tall twenty something year old blonde with big breast. Basically her husband was a walking stereotype._

_"What'd you say?" He asked popping a baby tomato in his mouth._

_"I said I'm on call tonight where's Jax?" Asked Jane with a fake smile_

_"That's not what you said Jane." He pointed out giving her his best 'don't lie to me' look. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She turned around and leaned against her mothers kitchen counters with her hands crossed across her chest._

_"You're not on call tonight and it's family dinner night Vincent. This is the second one you've missed this month."_

_"I don't want to fight with you Jane." He sighed running his hands through his sandy blonde hair._

_"You don't want to do anything that involves me lately." said Jane, her voice was strong despite the storm that was brewing inside of her, she wasn't sure if she should yell at him or cry. Though she was partial to the yelling, her family was in the other room and to them they where as happy as they had always been. The perfect marriage. Yeah right Vince and Jane hadn't been truly happy in years since before Jax was born._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked his voice raising in volume._

_"it means it's been three months Vince and the man I married couldn't go a full day without some kind of action. Can you honestly say you remember the last time we kissed? I mean really kissed. Not to mention fucked."_

_The light chatter and laughing in the other room quieted down, since Jane was practically yelling at her husband now._

_"Jane lower your voice your family is going to hear us." Vince whispered._

_Jane laughed. "Oh I forgot my bad! We have an image to uphold Vincent! Wouldn't want my family to know you're a cheating bastard!"_

_"I don't have to deal with this!" he spat back at her gathering his coat and walking toward the door._

_"Have fun fucking nurse whoever it is this week!" Jane yelled back she knew it was immature but she just couldn't help herself._

_"I will!" were his parting words as the door slammed and he was gone. Jane banged her fist against the countertops and choked back a sob. She couldn't help but let a few tears escape from their barriers from embarrassment and shame. What had pushed her to yell like that when she knew there were people on the other side of that door? Not to mention one of the people just so happened to be her four year old son._

_"I should go find him right now a beat the hell out of him Jane." Frankie huffed as he burst through the kitchen with Jaxon right behind him._

_"Where is daddy going?" Jaxon asked looking up at his mother. Jane smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head._

_"Work." She answered shortly._

_"I thought you said he was going to fu-" Jane quickly covered his mouth with her hand. He looked up at her with wide innocent eyes._

_"Don't say that word it's a very bad word Jax."_

_When Jaxon nodded she removed her hand. And turned to her brother._

_"I would really prefer you didn't him being the father of my son and all."_

_Frankie gave Jane a look and covered Jax's ears with his hands. "I never liked him Jane."_

_Jane nodded. "I know little brother but want to do something to help me out tonight then please have a sleep over with Jaxon I need to talk to Maura."_

_"Of course I will, but Jane if he's having an affair…" he stopped when Jane held her hand up to silence him._

_"I don't know that for sure Frankie please don't do anything stupid he's Jax's father." Jane sighed she ran her hands roughly through her hair Frankie pulled Jane to him and hugged her._

_"I've got Jax Jane and I'm here to you when ever you need me all you gotta do is ask."_

_Jane smiled. "Don't get all mushy on me Junior." She laughed pushing him away playfully "Make an excuse for me?" She asked Frankie nodded and waved to her as she slipped out of the front door._

_Jane jumped in her car and sped down the streets of Boston. She couldn't really explain it but she needed to get to Maura as soon as possible kike some kind of magnet was pulling her to the other woman. Or maybe it was that finally after all these months of tip toeing around one another and trying Inot/I to give in to what she wanted Jane was giving up because what the hell was the point in not having an affair with Maura when Vince was almost defiantly having an affair._

_There was no point in it at all. She deserved to be happy._

_That's what Jane kept repeating to herself over and over as she knocked on the door of Maura's house more than once she thought about running back to her car and going home. This was insane, she was a married woman with a daughter. Married women didn't fuck their best friends. The door swung open to revel Maura with her hair pulled up in a ponytail designer sweat pants and a tank top._

_Jane didn't say a word as she advanced on Maura. Maura however took a step back. "What are you doing Jane?" She gasped noticing the way Jane's pupils were dilated and her face was slightly flushed._

_"Hold still Maura." Jane mumbled as her hands found Maura's hips but Maura took another step back and looked away._

_"Don't play with me Jane it's… just mean."_

_Jane took another step forward and Maura took another step, she couldn't help but smile at the panicked look in Maura's eyes when her back hit the wall._

_"I'm not playing with you Maura I'm just finally going after what I want." Jane licked her lips and looked Maura over. "And what I want is you."_

_Without another word Jane kissed Maura soft and slow at first making sure that Maura had no intention of pulling away, and she didn't because Jane was her one weakness, the one person in her life who could get Maura to do anything in the world. Though in the back of her mind she was telling herself that this was wrong, this would change everything at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care because Jane's lips were so soft against her own. _

A/N: This chapter is a flash back to Jane and Maura first time together... Leave me some love and I will get the next chapter up super fast :D


	3. Surprising Nights

The memory of their first time together was as fresh in Jane's mind as what she had for lunch today, as she contemplated whether or not she should get Jax and leave like she had every other night she and Maura had sex but she could make herself look away from the beautiful woman beside her much less get dressed and leave.

"Don't even think about it Jane." Maura mumbled into the pillow

Jane laughed moving closer to Maura. "Think about what?"

Maura opened one eye and raised and eyebrow at her lover. "Leaving, your mine for the night." She flipped over onto her back and looked over at Jane.

"That's not what I was thinking about." Jane said quietly. "But I thought you were asleep."

"I was meditating." She answered shortly. "What were you thinking about?"

"The first time we… did this." She grinned as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Maura's mouth.

"This first time we laid in bed together?" Questioned Maura

Jane laughed brushing a hair out of Maura's eyes. "No, love about the first time we were together… together."

"Oh," Maura smiled "That was a very… surprising night."

"Surprising?" Jane growled as she flipped Maura over and straddled her waist, their lips were almost touching.

"Is that all you've got for me?" She asked as she bit down on Maura's neck earning a moan from the other woman. "Because as I recall I Irocked/I your world that night." She smirked.

Maura smiled sweetly up at her and with one swift movement she had Jane on her back with her hands over her head.

"How do you do that?" Gasped Jane Maura however ignored her.

"It was amazing…" Maura whispered and she kissed Jane chastely on the lips. "Spectacular…" she kissed the tip of Jane's nose. "Extraordinary." she said as she kissed Jane's jaw line.

"Ya' know a girl could get a big head with all these compliments." Jane joked.

"Yeah well you deserve it because you're a remarkable specimen."

Jane's mood fell at Maura's words with a sigh she looked away from Maura and out the window. Maura was wrong, Jane wasn't remarkable or any other synonyms she could come up with. Truth be told she was the opposite. Maura noticing the sudden change in Jane fell to her side.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked gently smoothing out the lines that appeared on Jane's eyebrow with the pad of the thumb.

"Do you ever…" Jane sighed and looked at Maura. "Do you ever feel like I'm using you? I mean are you unhappy Maura?"

"Honestly?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled at her. "Like you could lie to me."

Maura shrugged. "I'm happy when I'm with you, like right now in this moment I've never been happier."

"And when you're not with me?" She asked as she brushed a piece of hair out of Maura's eyes.

"When I'm not with you I feel so guilty and so insanely jealous, I'm not the jealous type Jane but he gets to touch you in public and he gets to wake up with you beside him every morning." She paused and took Jane's left hand in her own playing with the wedding band on her ring finger. She bit her lip trying to hold back tears.

"He gets to call you his wife. So I feel sad and jealous and sometimes very determined to end things with you but then you come over and you are all sexy and you say these things and I'm happy. It's worth it to be with you."

Jane pulled Maura closer to her hugging her tightly. "I love you."

When Jane woke up the next morning she stretched her arms across the bed wanting to pull Maura closer to her only to find out that the bed was empty and the sheets cold. She opened her eyes with a groan and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that it was eleven. Jane hadn't slept that late since she had been a teenager. She got up pulled on a t-shirt she found on the floor and stumbled out of Maura's bedroom. She heard light laughter coming from the kitchen. When she walked in her heart nearly melted at the sight she was met with.

Maura stood in the kitchen her hair pulled up in a messy bun wearing a pair of Jane's basketball shorts and a plain white tank top. Jaxon was sitting on the counter still in his pajamas with his dark hair sticking up everywhere. He was watching Maura dance around the kitchen while she cooked him breakfast with the biggest smile on his face.

Jane leaned against the wall watching the two people she loved most in the world interact. Maura was so good with her son it surprised her since Maura never felt very comfortable with people who were alive.

"Mommy!" Jax shouted waving enthusiastically at her.

"Hey buddy whatcha doing?" Jane asked kissing him on the forehead.

"Maura is making me pancakes really good pancakes better than daddy's."

Jane looked at Maura who was frowning at the mention of Vince and then back at her son. "That's really great Jax why don't you go get dressed and brush your teeth?"

"Okay." grinned Jax as Maura helped him off the counter. Jane watched him until he was gone and advanced on Maura pressing her against the counter top she ran her hands down Maura's body briefly skimming her breast earning her a moan. Jane brought her lips to Maura's and kissed her hard, when she pulled back they stood catching their breath with their forehead's pressed together.

"Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it but what was that for?" asked Maura.

"For being so amazing he loves you ya' know?"

Maura shook her head and pulled out of Jane's embrace. "I- I hoped he would but I'm usually very bad with children. Your son however is… very sweet and very intelligent for his age Jane you've done a good job raising him."

"Really you think so? Because I mean I know he's a brilliant kid but I kind of thought so but I'm a little biased." Jane smiled brightly at Maura.

"Ma! Can we have a picnic in the park today?" Jax asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"I don't know I think Maura wanted to spend the day with us why don't you ask her?" Jane said looking over at Maura.

"Maura do you want to go to the park with us?" asked Jax jumping up and down. Maura couldn't help but smile at him.

"Of course." she said flattening out his wild hair.

Halfway through the picnic Jane's phone ran with frost's ring tone. Jane sighed and answered the phone completely missing the frown that had suddenly appeared on Jaxon's face. He knew what that ring tone meant, it meant that his mother would be dropping him off at one of his grandparents house and going off to work. It was very annoying especially since he was having to much fun with Maura.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her tone showing that she was clearly annoyed. "Yeah… No she's with me I'll tell her…" Jane scolded at whatever was being said on the other end of the phone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean… whatever Frost." Jane snapped the phone shut with a little to much force and looked at her son with a smile.

"Hey kiddo want to spend the rest of the day with Noni Luca?"

"Not one bit." he replied with a huff Maura though she knew she shouldn't couldn't help but laugh, the kid was kind of a smart ass just like his mother. Jane glared at her.

"Well that's to bad because she misses you and Maura and I have to go into work."

Jax narrowed his eyes at his mother crossed his tiny little arms across his chest and stomped his foot. "No."

Jane got down on one knee so that she could look him in the eye and grabbed his forearms gently Maura pretended to be interested in something off in the distance while Jane scolded her son. "Don't tell me no Jaxon and you will be on you best behavior or you'll spend this Saturday in your room."

Jaxon shook his head eyes wide. "Okay fine fine!" He said quickly, Saturday night was the Red Sox/ Yankees game even at four years old he was completely in love with baseball.

Jane smiled and looked up at Maura who looked as if she was trying to not laugh. "Alright kiddo lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rizzoli, we need to talk." Frost said with a very serious look on his face. Jane raised an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to have a seat in the chair that was more often than not occupied by Maura. He looked like he was struggling to get out whatever it was that he wanted to say so she took a little sympathy on him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I know about you and Dr. Isles." He said after a few long moments. "In fact quite a few people know around the station well they suspect at least."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jane said looking away from him at her computer screen trying in vain to will him away with her mind. It didn't work.

"Okay whatever you say Jane but I just wanted to tell you what you're doing… Stringing her along like this. It isn't fair to her."

"You have no idea what goes on between Maura and I." Jane snapped.

"Maybe so… Maybe you love her Rizzoli but you are married loving Maura doesn't change that. I'm not judging you or anything I just want you to know that you're doing more harm than good."

Jane groaned running her hands through her hair. "The thing is Frost you kind of are judging me you don't know what my marriage is like. You don't know anything about me."

"You are right I don't know anything about you but I know a lot about Maura and I know that she's hurting Jane. She might not let you know it but the affair the two are having is taking a toll on her."

She looked up at her partner with a frown. "She talks to you?"

Frost nodded and Jane looked at him for what seemed like forever before she stood and left at her desk. She took the elevator down to the morgue. Maura was standing at her desk gathering her things and putting them in her purse. When Jane walked in Maura looked up and gave her a beautiful bright smile.

"Hello Jane." She said. "I was just packing up to leave would you like to get drinks tonight?"

"No." Jane answered somewhat bluntly as she closed the distance between them she gathered a hurt looking Maura into her arms and kissed her on the lips biting down hard on the other woman's lips, she hug her fingers in Maura's hips when they pulled away Jane placed another short soft kiss on Maura's lips.

"What was that?" Maura laughed breathlessly.

"I…" Jane trailed off tracing Maura's jaw line with her thumb she took a deep breath and kissed her again before she continued.

"I release you Maura." Said Jane as if to demonstrate she dropped her hands by her side and took a couple of steps back.

"I don't understand." her brows coming together in confusion.

"I mean Maura that you don't… you're free to be with whomever you wish."

Slowly it dawned on Maura, she shook her head in disbelief tears welling up in her hazel. "You cannot break up with me." Maura said like if she said the words than they would be true. She walked toward Jane and took Jane's hands on her own.

"You just told me you love me Jane. I mean you just told me and now you're breaking up with me." Maura tried to meet Jane's eyes but Jane wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me Jane." She pleaded squeezing Jane's hands. She waited several seconds while Jane stared up at the ceiling. "Look at me damn it." She snapped her voice full of rage it shocked Jane enough for her to meet Maura's hazel eyes with her own. She had honestly never heard Maura sound so angry.

"I do love you and that's why we can't do this anymore." she removed her hands from Maura's and cupped her cheeks whipping away her tears. Jane kissed her, their lips barely bruising against one another and then Jane was gone before she could even open her eyes.

Jane left work as soon as she possibly could she had been successfully avoiding Maura all day, sure that once she saw the beautiful blonde her resolve would crumble. This is something that had to be done, she kept telling herself over and over. Stringing Maura along like she had been was wrong. It wasn't that she didn't eventually plan on asking Vincent for a divorce she just couldn't. Part of her was hoping that the man who she had fallen in love with when she was seventeen would come back to her.

That wasn't going to happen though, if she was truthful with herself she would say that her marriage hadn't been right since Vincent won his first case. How could you be with someone who did the exact opposite of you? Vincent got criminals off and he was damn good at it, she had never looked at him the same way after that. Jane sighed running her hands through her hair as she thought of a much simpler time. When she was just a girl who liked to rough it with the boys and Vincent was just a slightly nerdy very cute boy who always sought to include her.

_Sixteen year old Jane Rizzoli threw her duffle bag over her shoulder with ease and nodded at one of her friends as she made her way down the hall to fifth period Spanish, her last and least favorite class of the day. In two short hours she would be on the field were she belonged, remembering that was the only thing that kept her from ditching. _

_Somebody bumped into her and she quickly whirled around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind only to find herself face to face with one of her closest friends. Vinny. _

"_My bad Rizzoli." He smiled at her adjusting his glasses so that they sat higher on his nose. _

"_Watch where you're going next time Luca." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Jane had always for as long as she remembered had a certain soft spot for Vincent. It was something the rest of the guys teased her endlessly about. _

"_Sure thing Jane." He winked just as Jane was about to turn around and continue walking down the hall Vincent grasped her wrist lightly. _

"_Hey can I ask you something?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jane's dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. _

"_Ya' kind of just did… but yeah go for it." _

_Vincent rolled his eyes. "You know the dance is this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me… as my date." _

"_That sounds awful." Jane scoffed before she could stop herself. _

_Vincent laughed nervously. "Right totally awful anyways I'll be on my way now." _

"_Wait!" Jane said before he had the chance to leave. "I meant the dance part you know with the dress and makeup not going out with you part." She paused and smiled at him. _

"_I would really like to go anywhere with you, just not the dance. " _

_Vincent grinned widely showing his perfectly strait teeth. "Great I'll pick you up at eight Saturday night?" _

_Jane nodded . "Where are you taking me?" She asked nudging him lightly with her shoulder. _

"_It's a surprise Rizzoli… Just get pretty or whatever."_

**_A/n: Come on guys three reviews last chapter? I know ya'll can do better than that! lol To those who did thank you very much they made me smile like this :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

Maura leaned against her desk , trying not to think, trying her best to forget. It had been a month since she had spoken to Jane about anything other than dead bodies. The detective had been going out of her way to avoid Maura. There was no teasing or flirting over whomever she happened to have on her autopsy table, no drinks at the dirty robber. Not even a friendly lunch. Maura found herself missing her friendship with Jane more than her sexual relationship with the other woman. Sure she still woke up at night aching with need after a very dirty dream, but she missed the friendship much more.

Frost came down to the morgue for lunch almost everyday to keep her company and while she enjoyed the friendly presence it wasn't the same, not by a long shot. He was carefully not to tease her to much , so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Jane had never been like that she teased to no end and then apologized if it hurt Maura's feelings. She knew he meant well though.

She heard her doors slide open and for a moment her heart rate picked up a little thinking that maybe it was Jane but when she looked up she smiled sadly at Frost who was carrying a large brown paper bag and two bottles of water. He smiled brightly at her and held up the things he was carrying setting them down on her desk.

"What's up doc?"

"Good afternoon Barry." She replied trying not to sound to disappointed. Frost raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about her tone. He handed her a salad and took a seat in the extra chair that was normally occupied buy Jane.

"She's just as bad off as you, just so you know." he said simply looking Maura in the eyes. Maura nodded once and brought something else up as they continued to eat their lunch. She didn't want to talk about Jane anymore Frost brought her up a little to often for her liking. They talked about Frost's girlfriend for a bit, Maura could tell he was smitten with her by the way he smiled and how his eyes shined when he talked about their weekend spent together.

She had to change the subject from his girlfriend pretty soon as well. Maura was a little more than jealous over how happy her friend was. She knew it wasn't rational but if she had learned anything during her time with Jane it was that emotions rarely held any rationality. When they were done eating Frost stood up, said his good byes with a promise to bring lunch tomorrow and then left Maura alone in her quiet morgue. The rest of the day drug on since apparently murders were taking a holiday and she didn't have any bodies to autopsy she spent the better half of the afternoon online shopping.

Finally at six she decided to call it a day packed up her things and left. Like she had most nights she went out of her way to walk past Jane's desk just to catch a glimpse of her but the other woman was already gone.

"Mommy!" Jax yelled as Jane walked through the door before she could even sit her stuff down Jax launched himself into her arms. Jane laughed quietly and hugged him close to her savoring his warmth it was moments like these that it really hit her how much she loved her son, of course she always knew she loved him but sometimes it snuck up on her kind of like a tidal wave.

"Hey buddy." Jane smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Where is your daddy?"

Jax shrugged and pointed at the back door. "He said he's firing up the grill to make some bitching hamburgers."

Jane laughed and shook her head at her son, thinking about how bad they really needed to watch what they said when he was in earshot. "Don't say that word Jax." She scolded him

"Don't say what?"

"Bitching."

"Why?"

Jane let out a huff of hair and looked down at him. "Because if you do Nonni Rizzoli will wash your mouth out with soap."

"But you and daddy say words like that all the time." He pointed out

"That would be because we are adults when you get big like us you can say all the bad words you want." She explained as she stepped out the back door to find Vince at the grill he looked up from what he was cooking a grinned at her.

"Hey sweet cheeks." he leaned over and kissed her on the lips Jane raised an eyebrow at him for the kiss and the nickname he hadn't called her in years but he took no notice to it just flipped the burgers while whistling.

"How was work today?"

Jane sighed and fell into the chair closest to her husband. "Jax why don't you go play?" She asked him gently he nodded and ran off to his swing set.

"That bad huh?" he asked Jane nodded.

"We aren't any closer to finding this surgeon guy. I've just I don't know what to do." Jane said looking up into Vince's dark eyes wishing they were the Maura's hazel ones. Jane wasn't entirely comfortable talking to Vince about her work or anything at all really. There had been a time when she could share anything in the world with her husband but he was, as her coworkers often joked about, the enemy. He briefly looked up before switching the grill off and walking behind Jane. She jumped a little when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Jane relax for a minute I'm not going to bite you." he laughed while he rubbed her shoulders. Jane did as he asked but not completely and stiffened up almost immediately when he dropped a kiss on her neck. He must not have noticed Jane's reaction because he kissed her again.

"How about after dinner we put Jax to bed early and have a little fun." He asked

Jane tried her best to smile up at him this was after all what she wanted right? She wanted her husband to take an interest in her again and here he was doing it… so why was it that she felt like she wanted to throw up a the mention of sex with him?

Jane didn't sleep at all that night so when her alarm rang at six in the morning she immediately turned it off and rolled over in bed so that she was facing Vincent and waited for him to wake up. After only a few moments his eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile appeared on his face he tried to pull her to him and kiss her but Jane put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Morning." He said his voice gravely with sleep Jane pursed her lips and studied him for a long time before she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She knew that what she was about to say would change everything maybe for the best but maybe for the worst either way Jane didn't know but she couldn't go throughout life not knowing.

"I think we should get a divorce." Jane said before she rolled out off bed and started getting ready for the work.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself'_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell do you mean you want a divorce?" Vince exclaimed after he jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

Jane finished buttoning up her shirt and went to get a pair of socks out of her top drawer. "I mean exactly what one means when they say they want a divorce. We need to quit kidding ourselves Vince this has been coming for a very long time."

"After last night you seriously want to end a ten year marriage."

Jane laughed humorlessly tying her shoes. "Last night is what helped me come to this decision Vince."

Vince glared at her. "Yeah well you seemed to think differently while you where moaning beneath me."

Jane's laugh was cut short as she met her husbands death glare with one of her own. "Then damn Vinny I must be a better actress than I though because I most certainly didn't get any enjoyment out of that! I didn't even cum Vincent but I guess you wouldn't notice since you're always so wrapped up in yourself or what the fuck ever her name is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jane I've been completely faithful to you." Vince said and Jane had to give him credit he was pretty good at lying but she was Jane and he was Vince she knew this man probably better than he knew himself.

Another humorless laugh escaped her lips and she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm a fucking detective if I didn't know you were screwing anything and everything in a skirt I would be pretty shitty at my job wouldn't I? So let me ask you this Vincent… was she worth it? Was she worth loosing your wife and son?"

Vince crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know Jane I could ask you the same thing about that medical examiner "friend" of yours."

Jane's jaw dropped her eyes widening how did he know? How could he possibly know about what happened between her and Maura?

"Yeah… Janie I've known for a while now like you said I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't know now would I." He crossed the room in a few quick strides and got impossibly close to Jane invading her personal space she brought a hand up to firmly push him away from her but he grabbed in roughly and yanked her against him.

"If you divorce me Jane I will take everything from you. I promise you that much dyke." he let go of her arm pushing her with such a force that she fell against the wall her head hitting it with a loud thunk. Jane couldn't even react as he left the room, he had never once done anything remotely violent like what had just transpired. He had never even threatened her, he didn't even condone spanking Jaxon. As Jane slid down the wall into a seating position she found herself wondering what the hell happened to the sweet guy she married.

Jane steeped into the elevator subconsciously pulling down the sleeves of her shirt to cover the dark purple bruise that formed on her wrist. After what happened in their bedroom Vince left before Jane could recover enough to give her a piece of his mind as well as a few bruises of her own. Jane took a long gulp from her coffee cup and closed her eyes tightly. When had she become this woman? The one who doesn't beat the hell out of a man who laid a hand on her. The old Jane would have had Vincent on his knees in a matter of seconds.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" came the unmistakable voice of Maura fallowed by clicking of heals. Jane put her hand out just in time to stop the doors from closing The blonde stepped in out of breath. nodded her thanks to Jane and turned her back to the other woman closing her eyes tight. If she would have known Jane was in this elevator she really wouldn't have tried to get on it. Being in such close proximity to the detective was never a good idea.

Jane took a deep breath, she was going to tell Maura that her and Vince were getting a divorce and that they could be together for real this time.

"Maura I-" Maura turned around swiftly and stopped Jane from getting out the rest of what she had to say as her lips crashed against Jane's forcefully her hands found her hips and slid up over Jane's flat stomach. Jane breathed deeply through her nose as she deepened the kiss by nipping on Maura's bottom lip. How nice it was to kiss Maura again, to feel her hands all over Jane's body. The elevator dinged and Maura ended the kiss just as quickly as she had started it and left Jane shocked and breathless without a word.

Jane was having none of that though she recovered in time to pick up her coffee cup that she dropped and slide out of the closing elevator doors to fallow Maura into the morgue. When Jane entered Maura looked up at her expectantly like she hadn't just kissed and groped Jane in the elevator.

"Is there something you wanted detective?"

Jane stared at her open mouthed, she shook her head. "I… Tell me that just happened and it wasn't my very over active imagination." Jane said though she knew it wasn't true she could taste Maura's chap stick on her lips.

"If you are referring the that kiss we just shared than yes Detective it did just happen, and I am very sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

Jane rolled her eyes in frustration. "Stop calling me detective."

Maura tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why? That's what you are isn't it?"

"Well, I mean yeah I am but you haven't called me that since your first week here. I'm your friend Maura."

"Jane you haven't spoken to me about anything other than work for the past month. I think it's safe to say that we are nothing more than coworkers now."

"I asked him for a divorce Maura." Jane said trying her best to ignore the cold tone Maura's voice had taken on.

For a second Jane thought she saw a flicker of hope pass over Maura's expression but she blinked and it was gone later she would wonder if she had just been making things up. After a few long moments when Maura didn't answer she continued.

"It means we can be together now. I mean really together Maura. I can take you on dates and kiss you in public."

Maura looked over at Jane and pursed her lips. "Come back when you have signed the papers Jane."

"Maura… I miss you. I miss your presence in my life, I miss you always being there. I just miss my best friend."

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm really sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to kiss you again until your divorced so. Come see me when you've taken care of that."

Jane gazed sadly at Maura as she turned her back to her, she knew she had been dismissed but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Jane… please"

She nodded, though Maura couldn't see it and left. She arrived in the bullpen at the same time as Korsak who was caring two cups of coffee. "Please tell me that one of those are for me." Jane all but begged her ex partner.

Korsak nodded and Jane reached out for the cup completely forgetting the concealed bruise on her wrist. Her shirt sleeve pulled up just enough for him to get a glimpse of it. Jane jerked her hand back and pulled the sleeves down.

"What was that?" he asked narrowing her eyes at her. He took her hand and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt before Jane could stop him.

"Did Vince do this?" Korsak asked his voice laced with anger.

"Look he didn't mean to. That was the first time anything has happened and it won't happen again okay? I'm divorcing him, when I told him he grabbed my arm end of story."

"You need to tell someone."

Jane snatched her arm away. "I will not be a victim got that Korsak? I tell someone that my husband did this and instantly this reputation I've built for myself is gone. They will all think I'm weak, I will not have that! So please don't say anything. I have it under control."

"Okay Jane but if I see anything else."

"I'll understand." Jane said softly she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Look I'm going home for a bit I've got to set some things in order. Call me if we get anything?"

It only took Jane all day to get all of her and Jax's things packed up. She loaded everything she could in the trunk of her cruiser making sure she had enough clothes and toys to keep Jax entertained until she could get the guys to help her move the rest of her things. She could do it herself but she really didn't want to be alone with Vincent again. It wasn't that she didn't feel like she could handle him alone because she knew that she definitely could but she didn't want to give him the chance.

She didn't really want to go back to her parents but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Frankie certainty didn't have enough room for her in his two bedroom bachelor pad that he shared with one of his cop buddies and Maura made it clear where she stood when it came to the two of them. So she swallowed her pride and knocked on her parents door. Angela answered the door and smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Jax is in the living room watching some movie with your father he's been so-" She stopped short noticing the suitcase in Jane's hand.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it if you let me in. Can I stay with you for a while until I get my own place?" She asked as she pushed past her mother.

"Yes of course Janie." She said patting Jane on the shoulder. "You can take your old room and Jax can have Frankie's."

Jane nodded and headed up the stairs to put her stuff away. When she got back she sat at the kitchen table across from her mom.

"Okay explain." said Angela as she sat a glass of water in front of Jane.

"Ma' there is nothing to explain we've been fighting a lot lately and…" She trailed off looking down at her hands.

"And you've been sleeping with Maura."

"Ma!" Exclaimed Jane.

"What you have been haven't you?"

Jane groaned in frustrated. "Did everyone know?"

"Your father doesn't."

"I didn't cheat first… And I'm in love with her Ma'" Confessed Jane. Whatever Angela was about to say was cut off by Jane's phone going off.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered.

"We've got him Jane. Lady said she saw a man fitting the guy's go into her neighbors house about two hours ago."

"Why the hell didn't we find out about this sooner he could be gone!" Jane exclaimed snatching her keys up from the countertop.

"I don't know… I'm texting you the address if you get there before me do not go in without back up."

"I won't." Jane answered shortly.

"I mean it Rizzoli."

"I said I won't." Jane snapped closing her phone. She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Tell Jax I'll be home as soon as I can okay?"

Angela nodded and watched her daughter leave with a frown. For some reason she had a very bad feeling about Jane leaving.

A/N: Okay so I better be getting some mad feedback from this because not only did I get it up super quickly but it's also three words from the 2000 mark so you know you wanna leave me tons and tons of love… Please? Next chapter we get to the gooood stuff that I was heavily foreshadowing in this chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

Jane did in fact get to the house before Korsak but she also wasn't just going to sit on her heals and wait while this guy did more damage to whatever poor woman he had with him. It just wasn't in her nature, she got out of her car gun poised and ready to shoot when she saw the bastard. After kicking down the door she found a man in his early forties dead and tied to a chair. A broken teacup on next to his bound feet on the floor.

Jane checked the rest of the house found no one in it and went to circle the perimeter. As she stepped out the back door , she shivered against the cold briefly wondering what Maura was doing tonight. She shook the thought away and focused on the task at hand as she made her way around the house she spotted a cellar. She could hear a muffled sobbing coming from the wooden doors. Briefly she looked over her shoulder for back up, Jane knew that she shouldn't go any further without Korsak but how long was he going to be?

She put her gun back in it's holster long enough to pull the doors open it was back in her hand in a flash, her heart was beating hard and fast against her chest adrenalin pumping madly through he body. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs and saw the victim still alive relief flooded through her so strong she didn't even bother to look around. And that's when everything went black.

When she finally came to before she even opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the intense burning pain in both of her palms and something heavy on her midsection. She tried to move her hands but when she did fresh waves of pain shot through her palms and up her arms. They where pined to something on either side of her head. She wanted nothing more than to scream but something told her not to.

"Jane… Jane" Someone called softly she could feel whoever it was breathing against her cheek, his breath smelt horrible. Cold metal slid against her cheek and finally Jane opened her eyes, she moaned in fear her breathing started to escalate. It was him they guy they had been looking for. She turned her head as best she could to look at one hand and then the other scalpels held them down to the floor. She knew right then that her hands would never, ever feel the same again, if she even lived through this.

_Oh god, _she thought, _I'm going to die tonight. What if she did die? She hadn't told her son goodbye when she left her mothers house in the haste to the house. She hadn't even seen him since she dropped him off there that morning. What was he going to do without her? Grow up with a father who neglected him ninety percent of the time so that he could screw women half his age. Jane knew Vincent most likely wouldn't ever take him to see her parents or Maura who Jax loved so much. _

_And Maura what about her? They hadn't exactly left things on good terms and now they would never be. Maura would go on through life hating Jane for all the wrong she had done the other woman. She hated the idea of Maura hating her it made her sick and so sad and that was how it was going to be if she didn't somehow survive this. She couldn't see anyway out of it Jane was trapped and she was going to die. _

_Hands moved roughly up Jane's body groping her breast hard, his scalpel moved down her cheek to her neck and pressed it into her skin more pain joined that in her hands as he made a cut almost halfway across her neck. Jane pulled with what little strength she had but with no luck at all not even the tinniest bit. She was really starting to panic now. _

"_I'm going to take my time with you Janie. I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve." he laughed cruelly. _

_She fought harder against the scalpels that held her to the floor, shaking her head back and forth. Tears that she couldn't hold back anymore slid down her cheeks. She was panicking so badly she didn't hear the cellar doors bang open or the footsteps that hurried down the stairs. She didn't notice Korsak's presence until two loud gunshots rang through the air and Hoyt fell off of Jane. Korsak ran over to her bent down at her side. _

"_It hurts… it hurts." She cried. _

"_I know Janie, you're okay now everything is okay." Korsak whispered. _

_There was clicking of heals and then Maura was at her other side. "Oh god Jane." _

"_Please… Maura get them out." Jane begged _

_Tears welled up in Maura's eyes as she held Jane's face with both of her hands and whipped away Jane's own tears. "I am so sorry Jane… There is nothing I can do if I take these out they could do more damage to the nerves." _

_A scream ripped through Jane's throat without her permission, she hated this. She hated how weak she must seem, how stupid she was for not making sure the cellar was clear. How was she ever going to face Maura and Korsak after this? _

"_God… Damn it Maura I don't care just get them the hell out of me." she sobbed. _

_Maura shook her head, she had no idea what to do, She wanted to give in to Jane's request but she knew that if she didn't Jane would thank her for it later. If she took them out it could make her recovery longer and more painful. So Maura did the only thing she knew to get Jane's mind off the pain, she kissed her. Softly Maura moved her lips over Jane's. Right now the rule she had given the other woman didn't matter. Kissing released endorphins and endorphins help relieve pain. _

_She pulled back kissed Jane's forehead and then her cheeks. "I cannot do that Jane." she said firmly The detective bit her lip and nodded doing her best to hold back the moans of pain for Maura's sake. _

_Maura looked over at Korsak who was cutting the tap that bound the other woman's arms and legs "The paramedics are on there way about five minutes out." He said answering the question she was about to ask. _

"_Did you here that Jane?" Maura asked smoothing Jane's hair of her face. "Just five more minutes and we'll get you up." _

_Jane nodded her eyes wide and fearful. "Don't leave me." she asked her voice broke as she looked into Maura's eyes. _

"_I won't I promise." _

_A/N: Okay so not nearly as long as the last chapter but I got it out in one day! Even though this was really hard to write. Lol Feedback is always greatly appreciated so please let my know what you think? _


	8. Chapter 8

Maura was tired, her eyes heavy with sleep she sighed and laid her head on Jane's thigh she closed her eyes but her mind wouldn't shut off. More than once she went to grab Jane's hand but stopped herself just in time and every time she did she would look down at the beautiful gauze wrapped hands and her heart would break all over again. She had never in her life been more scared than she was when Jane lay pinned to the floor begging for her to get them out of her.

Seeing Jane like that, seeing her so broken had been horrible. She felt her eyes tear up just thinking about it, over the past couple of hours since she had arrived at the hospital with Jane she went over everything in her mind over and over again. What if they hadn't made it there in time and the very last thing Maura had ever done to Jane was deny her love? She couldn't even imagine her life without Jane in it. Her heart hurt. Scientifically she knew that wasn't probable but she felt it as strong as anything she ever felt before.

Jane's leg shifted under Maura's head and she moaned in pain, Maura's head shot up and she watched Jane until the detective opened her eyes. She looked over at Maura and smiled slightly, Maura returned it rubbing Jane's leg lightly.

"Where am I?" Jane asked looking around.

Maura patted Jane's leg trying to offer her some kind of comfort. "In the hospital Jane."

"What the hell hap-" Jane stopped and brought her hands up in front of her examining them for a few seconds deep frown on her face, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh." She said softly dropping her hands and looking out the window.

"I was hoping it was a dream a very bad one but just a dream." Jane admitted.

"How do you feel?" Maura asked softly trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Like I was just pinned to the ground with scalpels and nearly raped." Jane tried joking half-heartily.

"Jane you really shouldn't-"

"Joke about it? Would you rather me cry and pour my heart out to you because it's either or and I don't really feel up for a crying fest."

Maura nodded and curled her legs up underneath her. "What are you doing here Maura?" the words were cutting and harsh. Maura blinked back more tears reminding herself with what Jane had just been through she had every right to be snippy. She nodded and stood up placing a kiss on Jane's forehead.

"Goodbye Jane." Maura said softly Jane's arm shot up to grab Maura's wrist to stop her before she cried out in pain. Maura whirled back around and was at Jane's side in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay? Do you need the doctor to up your medication?" Maura asked her voice was on the edge of panic.

"No I just need you to stay okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't snap at you like that but you…. I-" Jane paused looking down at her gauze covered hands. "I'm just really sorry… for everything you know?"

Maura nodded and gave Jane a small smile. "I forgive you Jane for everything."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jane spoke up again. "So does my family know yet?"

Maura nodded, "Your parents were here earlier but they went home to get some clothes and to put Jax to bed I'm sure your mom will-"

"You didn't let him see me like this did you?" Jane's eyes where wide with horror at the thought of her son seeing her in such a state. Maura shook her head.

"I don't want you to let him in here Maura." She said swallowing back tears.

"Jane he's going to want to see his mother soon."

"I don't care keep him the hell out of here Maura I must look terrible Jax should never have to see me like this. He needs to think I can protect him."

Maura frowned. "You can protect him."

She shook her head dark hair falling into her face. "Obviously not." Jane snapped showing her hands to Maura.

Maura knew there wasn't much she could say or do to make Jane understand that none of this was her fault so she just folded her arms over her chest and looked at the other woman. "I won't let your parents bring him in here."

"Thank you." Jane said looking Maura in the eyes. Both women jumped when the door of Jane's hospital room swung open. Standing in the doorway was a very worried looking Vince. He rushed in a pushed himself in between Maura and Jane. Maura backed up against the wall trying not to listen.

"Jane, thank go you're okay. I only just heard about it." Vince said in a rushed voice. He took Jane's hand in his own either missing or not caring when she gasped in pain.

"Why didn't anyone tell me."

"I'm sorry Vincent we've been so worried about Jane." Maura answered for her friend but Vince ignored her. Instead he kissed Jane on the cheek.

"About yesterday Jane…" He trailed off looking from her face to her hands. "I understand, and I'm completely forgive you."

Jane scoffed. "Forgive me? For what?"

"For saying you wanted a divorce I get that you've been stressed with work and everything so all is forgiven." He smiled really big at her and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Get the fuck out." Jane practically growled giving him her famous Rizzoli death glare.

"What? Why Jane?"

Maura watched Jane carefully noticing how she was starting to shake in anger, the monitor that showed Jane's heartbeat picking up on speed. "I have nothing to be sorry for the divorce is still on and always will be I don't love you."

They stared one another down for what seemed like forever Jane's hand still in Vince's. When he did finally speak his voice dripped with anger and malice. "Mark my words Jane you will regret this." he said before squeezing her hand hard. Jane gasped and bit her lip when the dull pain changed to a sharp one. Vince left the hospital room leaving a very shocked Maura behind him. Maura was back at Jane's side in a second gently as possible unwrapping the gauze from Jane's now bleeding hand. They sat in silence as Maura cleaned the wound, when she was done she found some more gauze and began to wrap her hand up again.

"He's done this before hasn't he." She asked lightly but Jane could hear the anger in her voice.

"No." Jane answered shortly.

"Don't lie to me Jane I've seen your wrist and I'm not stupid."

Jane sighed, "Yeah it happened the other day and it's not a big deal."

"Is that why you're leaving him?"

"No."

"Then why? Why did you suddenly decide that you want a divorce."

"You really don't want to know."

Maura shook her head as she finished what she was doing and leaned back in the chair, she stared up at Jane. "Yes I do, I I need/I to know."

"We slept together." Jane whispered avoiding Maura's eyes she took a deep breath. "And all I could think about was you. What you were doing. How you did this or that differently it was awkward and uncomfortable."

"Oh." Maura said looking down at her hands.

"You're angry." Jane replied.

"No I'm not Jane, he is after all you're husband I have no right to be angry with you."

Jane shook her head. "Yes you do, I screwed this up and I'm so sorry I just hope one day you can forgive me."

Maura smiled sadly and kissed Jane on the cheek. "There is nothing to forgive Jane. If anything it is I who should be asking for forgiveness."

"That's just ridicules." Jane said with a small smile which Maura returned with a shrug. With that smile Maura was sure that they were going to be okay, despite everything they had been through they would make it. Even if it was just as friends as opposed to lovers. Jane and Maura were going to make it.


End file.
